star_wars_anthology_filmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Han Solo
Han Solo was a human male smuggler who became a leader in the Alliance to Restore the Republic and an instrumental figure in the defeat of the Galactic Empire during the Galactic Civil War. He hailed from Corellia and became a smuggler in the employ of Jabba the Hutt, even completing the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs with his prized ship, the Millennium Falcon. He was the son-in-law of fallen Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala, husband of Leia Organa, brother-in-law of Luke Skywalker, father of Ben Solo, rivals and close friends with fellow smuggler Lando Calrissian, and best friends with the Wookiee Chewbacca, his trusted co-pilot who swore a life debt to the Corellian smuggler. Solo ran afoul of Jabba after ditching a shipment of spice to avoid trouble with the Empire, owing the Hutt a great deal of money as a result. His fortune seemed to have changed when he agreed to charter Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the droids R2-D2 and C-3PO to Alderaan, but he became caught up in the rebellion against the Empire and, after helping Princess Leia Organa escape from the Death Star, briefly fought in the Battle of Yavin, which allowed Skywalker to destroy the superweapon. Solo fought with the Rebellion for a number of years afterward, taking part in numerous operations and battles against the Empire. After the Battle of Hoth, Solo sought safe refuge with Organa—with whom he had fallen in love—Chewbacca, and Threepio on Cloud City, which was operated by his old friend Lando Calrissian. There, they were captured by the Sith Lord Darth Vader as part of a trap to bait Skywalker to the city. Solo was frozen in carbonite and taken to Jabba's Palace on Tatooine by the bounty hunter Boba Fett, where he remained encased in carbonite for months until he was rescued by his friends. After returning to the Alliance Fleet, Solo was promoted to the rank of general and was given command of the Pathfinders, a special forces squad, for the Battle of Endor. Solo led the Pathfinders to Endor, where he, Organa, Chewbacca, and the special forces team, with the help of the native Ewoks, destroyed the shield generatorprotecting the second Death Star that was being constructed in orbit. Their actions allowed the Alliance Fleet to destroy the superweapon. The Battle of Endor, which saw the deaths of the Emperor and Darth Vader, allowed the Rebellion to form the New Republic. In the early days after Endor, Solo continued to lead the Pathfinders against the Empire. He married Organa, and the two had a son, Ben Solo. The boy struggled with the dark side of the Force—like his mother, who was the daughter of Darth Vader and twin sister of Luke Skywalker, Ben was Force-sensitive—so Organa sent him to be trained by Skywalker. He was seduced to the dark side by Snoke, Supreme Leader of the First Order, and destroyed Skywalker's attempt to rebuild the Jedi Order. Having lost their son, Solo left and returned to smuggling, and even lost the Millennium Falcon to numerous thieves. He continued to smuggle until he was brought back into the fight by a scavenger named Rey and a defected First Order stormtrooper named Finn, who carried with them a droid, BB-8, that had part of a map to Skywalker's location. Solo, who retrieved the Falcon from Rey and Finn, returned to Organa, who led the Resistance against the First Order, and fought in the battle to destroy the First Order superweapon known as Starkiller Base. During the battle, Solo saw his son, who had taken the name Kylo Ren, and tried to convince him to return home. Instead, Kylo stabbed his father with his lightsaber. Mortally wounded, Solo fell to his death in the bowels of the Starkiller weapon. Powers & Abilities Equipment * [[Han Solo's DL-44 heavy blaster pistol|'Han Solo's DL-44 heavy blaster pistol']] - Han is a great long-distance character with several combat abilities that allow him to overpower other Hero characters as well as groups of enemy units. He is equipped with a DL-44 Blaster Pistol. Relationships Family * Darth Vader ✝ - Father-in-Law * Padmé Amidala ✝ - Mother-in-Law * Leia Organa - Wife * Luke Skywalker - Brother-in-Law * Kylo Ren - Son and Killer Allies * Chewbacca - Best Friend * Lando Calrissian - Friend * Rebel Alliance ** Han Solo's Strike Team *** Luke Skywalker - Ally *** Leia Organa - Ally *** C-3PO *** R2-D2 ** Mon Mothma ** Nien Nunb ** Gial Ackbar * Obi-Wan Kenobi ✝ - Ally * Ewoks ** Wicket W. Warrick * Resistance ** Leia Organa ** U.O. Statura ** Gial Ackbar ** Kaydel Ko Connix ** Poe Dameron ** Rey - Friend ** Finn - Friend ** BB-8 * Maz Kanata Enemies * Hutt Clan ** Jabba The Hutt ✝ - Ally turned Enemy ** Bib Fortuna ✝ ** Greedo ✝ - Victim ** Boba Fett - Enemy and Victim * Galactic Empire ** Darth Vader - Enemy ** Stormtroopers *** Stormtroopers *** Snow Troopers *** Desert Troopers *** Scout Troopers *** Magma Troopers *** Shock Troopers *** Shadow Troopers * Snoke - Enemy ** Knights of Ren ** First Order *** General Hux *** Captain Phasma *** First Order Stormtroopers **** Stormtroopers ***** FN Corps ****** FN-417 ✝ ****** FN-2000 ****** FN-2003 ✝ ****** FN-2198 ****** FN-2199 ****** FN-3156 ****** FN-3181 ****** FN-9330 ***** HX-1072 ***** JY-834 **** Megablaster Heavy Assault Troopers **** Riot Control Stormtroopers **** Snow Troopers **** Flamethrower Troopers **** TIE Pilot * Guavian Death Gang ** Bala-Tik - Enemy Gallery Movies Cfe2d2b4e321658b3d996a439e174dbc.jpg|Han Solo in A New Hope Han_Solo_Jacket_11696_std.jpg|Han Solo in Empire Strikes Back Guns_of_navarone.jpg|Han Solo in Return of the Jedi Star Wars Han Solo Shirt 18592 zoom.jpg|Han Solo in The Force Awakens Star-wars-force-awakens-han-solo-harrison-ford-poster-hi-res.jpg Merchandise Star-wars-the-force-awakens-han-solo-sixth-scale-hot-toys-902760-05.jpg|Han Solo as a Hot Toy Hansolo-ep7.png|Han Solo in Lego Hansolo-hoth.png Video Games Star-wars-battlefront-reveals-emperor-palpatine-leia-and-has-solo-powers-494937-5.jpg|Han Solo in Star Wars Battlefront Han-solo-687b4a1f13dfcef3796173d2e4035c87.png|Han Solo in Disney Infinity Category:A New Hope Characters Category:Empire Strikes Back Characters Category:Return of the Jedi Characters Category:The Force Awakens Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Kylo Ren